


With Your Name Across My Chest

by pocketharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Boyfriends, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketharry/pseuds/pocketharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his necklace stolen, and Louis has a way to make it up to him. </p><p>“So now Louis wears a necklace with Harry’s name on it..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Name Across My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by this post:
> 
> http://larrystrawberry.tumblr.com/post/51409383494/25-5-13-day-104-of-365-so-now-louis-wears-a
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing, so...Enjoy.

When Harry wakes up in the morning and looks in the mirror, something is missing. There is no metal chain placed around his neck and there is no silver crucifix dangling between the matching birds on his chest. His necklace was gone. He wasn’t even sure where it went. He began to shuffle through the things on the dresser, tossing aside rings and useless little trinkets Louis had gotten from stops on their tour. He then went to the bedside table, thinking he could have taken it off before getting into bed. He even proceeded to shake the blankets out with the thought of how it possibly could have come off while Louis and him were fooling around.

With no luck finding it, he goes to the kitchen to find Louis, in just his boxers, making breakfast. With a “hmph,” Harry sits down at the kitchen table. “Morning babe. Why the long face?” Louis says giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and placing their breakfast down in front of them.

“My necklace is gone.” Harry doesn’t look up from the plate as he speaks and just pushes around the eggs that Louis had prepared.

With a mouth full of food, Louis replies. “What one? You have like a hundred, so why so much fuss over this one?” A reply that makes Harry drop his fork and blankly stare at Louis. “Don’t look at me like that! What?”

Harry starts to laugh in a somewhat hysterical way. “What necklace? What ne-Lou! My favorite one! The one that I wear everyday, love. The one that is hardly ever off.”

“The crucifix?”

“Yes. That one. It’s...just gone. I’ve looked everywhere. I don’t even remember taking it off.” Harry is now pacing the kitchen, hands on the back of his head. He’s trying so hard to remember what could have happened. “I would probably remember if Niall didn’t lead us to drinking last night. Ughhh.”

Louis went on to picking up their plates, taking them to the sink. “Y’know, you could have left it on the bus. We were on it for a short time last night after the show. You could have taken it off in there. Just...call management and see if they can have a look. Okay? Calm down.” He stood on his tiptoes in front of Harry and kissed him on the cheek again. “Now go shower. You smell like liquor and cheap women. It’s...gross.”

Harry laughed. “It is gross.” He took Louis by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. “I’ll call management when I get out. I feel stupid for being this upset over a necklace.”

“Don’t say that. You’re not stupid, it’s your favorite necklace. I understand your worry.” He said, kissing Harry one more time before he turned to go shower. “And if it makes you feel better, I’ll go look everywhere again.”

“Thank you babe.”

•

While Harry was showering, Louis looked around the house for the necklace. But just like Harry, he had no luck. Flopping down on the couch, he decided to mindlessly flip through the channels on the TV. Passing dumb reality shows, bad kid shows, old movies, and about ten thousand commercials. He noticed a pattern of how the commercials played. It was always stupid advertisements on the sales happening, infomercials on products that probably don’t even work, and the occasional sad ‘feed the hungry animals’ or ‘save the poor children.’

Every now and then, a cheesy jewelry commercial came on—everyone different and yet exactly the same. They made Louis laugh, because it was always the husband surprising his wife with some big clump of diamonds on a ring, or by putting a necklace around her neck. The wife acting so surprised, the husband looking pleased with himself, and then they ride off into the sunset, blah blah blah. “Ha!” Louis scoffed, “Harry and I could look just as, if not cuter than that!”

And that’s when the idea came to Louis.

“Why not do that?” He thought to himself. “I could buy Harry a new necklace.”

He jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door, “Can I come in?” Harry was still in the shower, but yelled back a yes.

When Louis entered the bathroom, he knew he wasn’t going to tell Harry of his plans, but he just wanted to make sure Harry didn’t remember what he had done with his necklace yet. “Are you sure you don’t know where your necklace is?”

“Obviously. Did you look for it too?”

“Yeah. I didn’t find it. Are you still going to call management?”

“Yes. When I get out.”

Louis wanted to leave right away to go get Harry’s surprise, but he had to think of a way to make sure Harry wouldn’t want to go with him. He had to think of something Harry didn’t like to do, so he went with the first thing that came to mind. “Do you want to come grocery shopping with me?” Louis waited for a response and hoped this wouldn’t be the first time Harry finally agreed to go.

“Uh...not really. Do you really have to go today? This is our first day off together in a while.” Harry sounded like a child trying to bargain with his mother for candy. “Stay here and...shower with me.”

Louis laughed, “Harry Styles, you naughty boy!” He mocked in a surprised tone. Though the offer was tempting, he knew he wanted to go today. “No, I have to go today. There won’t be time tomorrow, and we don’t have anything for dinner here.”

Harry sighed loudly, “Fiiiiiiiine. Are you going now?”

“Yes.”

“Well then at least kiss me before you go!” Harry opened the shower door and pulled the shower curtain back, so only his face appeared. His hair was covered in shampoo bubbles and fashioned up into a rather tall mohawk. He was making a kissy face, complete with kissy noises while Louis laughed at him.

“Oh, you are such a child!” Louis went over and kissed Harry goodbye before getting his shoes and coat and heading out the door.

•

After Harry had gotten out of the shower and at least halfway dressed, he went to the kitchen to see what food he could rummage up in the meantime, while Louis was gone. Upon opening the fridge, he noticed that it was well stalked and didn’t understand why Louis was so eager to go grocery shopping. Pushing the thought aside, he made himself a sandwich and went off to his bedroom to find a shirt to put on.

Once in his room, he started to look for his necklace again. Looking in all the places he had previously searched, in hopes that maybe it had magically reappeared. Noticing it hadn’t, he finally decided to call management. He laid on the bed and punched the number in his phone and listened to the ring.

The voice picked up on the other line, “Harry?”

“Yeah, I was just calling because I was wondering if the bus had been cleaned out yet.”

“It has. But hey! I was meaning to call you anyway. Do you happen to be missing something?”

Harry sat up quickly, “Yes. A necklace, actually."

“Ah, so it is yours. Crucifix? Because one of the guards from the arena last night brought it in this morning.”

“A guard?”

“Yeah, remember a girl in the crowd got ahold of it?”

Harry rubbed his forehead. “Oh yeah! I was leaned over on stage, shaking people's hands, and a girl sorta just grabbed it off. How could I forget?”

“Yeah...gotta love them fangirls, eh? The don’t give a shit about personal things.” He laughed. “But yeah, security guard figured he’d take it back and get it to you before you all left, but you left too soon. So he brought it here. Nice lad, really.”

“Could I come get it?”

“All the way here? Aren’t you with the lover boy today?”

“He went out shopping, so I have nothing better to do.”

“Oh, well sure thing. It’s here in the office.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Harry hung up the phone and finished getting ready to go. He threw on a fedora in hopes to tame his mane and coat. He didn’t bother texting Louis to let him know, because he figured he’d be back before him anyways.

•

When in town, Louis went to a lot of different jewelry stores that he thought would have just the right necklace he was looking for. But it seemed like no matter where he went, finding it was no luck. It wasn't until he decided that maybe some "fancy" jewelry store wouldn't have what he wanted. He kept thinking of all the little places that Harry would drag him to while they would be out shopping. A particular one came to mind, 'The Silver Dollar,' one of Harry's favorite places. It was a little hole in the wall shop that was full of things like jewelry, trinkets, and other little souvenirs.

When Louis walked into the door of the shop, the smell of vanilla insence filled his nose. He looked around at all the walls that were covered in posters and random outdated flyers from shows put on by local bands. There were shelves with old dusty books and movies lined up together. There were also shelves and crates full of cds and cassettes that seemed to be collecting dust and the wood floors were just as scuffed up as he remembered.

At the front counter, there were different pieces of jewelry displayed under glass and hung up for viewing. When Louis made his way to the counter to see the items up close, a boy came out of the back room. "Well hi! Lookin' for anything special today?" The boy was pretty average looking, rather tall and lanky, blonde hair, bright eyes, maybe 17.

"Well actually, yes." Louis continued to look at the necklaces they had out. "My bo-uh, friend lost his necklace and I'm hoping to replace it."

"There are a lot of necklaces here, see anything that's similar?"

"So far no."

"Well, what did it look like exactly?" The boy leaned in to look at the items Louis was already looking through.

"It was just a crucifix hanging from a thick black string."

"Ah! Hold on a second." He disappeared to the back room once again. Louis continued to look at the things, hoping one would catch his eye. He could hear some sort of rummaging through boxes and the boy swear a few times when there was a loud noise.

When the boy returned, he held out his hand to give Louis an item. "A crucifix like this?"

Louis had to stop himself from almost squealing when he saw it. It was a perfect replica of Harry's original crucifix. "That...that is absolutely perfect!" He examined it closely and marveled over the fact that this could almost pass as the original necklace Harry lost. "I'll take this one."

"I'll ring it up." The boy took it back and went to the register. When Louis followed, he noticed a sign on the front of the display case that read 'Ask about engraving!' He paused for a moment and thought about the idea of having something put on the back.

"Hey! Could you engrave on that?"

"Yes I can. Did you have something in mind?"

"Could you engrave the name 'Harry' on the back of it?"

•

When Harry made it to management, he went to the front desk and asked if he get into the main offices. "A-anything for you Mr. Styles." The office assistant seemed to have somewhat of a minor crush on Harry. But she acted that way with the rest of the guys when they came in, so Harry wasn't really concerned. He went onto the elevator and found himself landing on the third floor of the building.

"Hey, there he is! Harry Styles." a guy from the tour team, Peter, called from an office in front of the elevator doors. “I kept it safe for you.” Peter said, and tossed Harry’s necklace to him as he entered the room.

“Thank you so much.” Harry said as he slid the necklace over his head, somehow instantly feeling whole again.

“Not a problem. Lover boy still shopping?”

“Yeah, I was actually hoping to beat him back to the flat, so...” Harry pointed his thumb to the door. “Best be going then.”

It’s not that Harry didn’t like management, but...well, he just didn’t like management. Part of him always felt the judgement from the people that knew about Louis and him being together. So he always just tried to ignore it and spend as much time away from them as possible.

“Right. See you at the meeting next week.”

“Right.”

•

Upon returning to the flat, Louis was a little surprised to see that Harry wasn't around. He usually told Louis where he would be at all times. But he figured that Harry couldn't get into too much trouble. He was probably with Zayn and he'd be back soon. So Louis went on to preparing dinner and thinking about how he was going to surprise Harry.

He set up the kitchen table to look like something straight out of a romantic comedy. He also made a very elegant dinner, candles and all. As soon as he was setting the food on the table, he heard the door open and Harry's footsteps coming towards him.

•

Before going inside, Harry tucked his necklace into his shirt. He was going to tell Louis that he got it back, but he figured he would wait.  

When he opened the door, he barely made it inside two steps before Louis was clung to him. "Well hello love." Harry kissed Louis on the forehead. "How was grocery shopping?"

"It was okay. Where did you go? Never mind. That doesn't matter right now. Look!" Louis took Harry's hand and took him into the kitchen to show him what he had made.

"Aw, babe! You're too sweet."

"Hush." Louis pulled out Harry's chair for him. "Now, where did you go?"

Harry sat up straight and cleared his throat while Louis sat across from him. "I called management. About my necklace, y'know?"

Louis began to worry about where this was going. He was going to feel really silly if he jumped at the chance to buy Harry something before he was 100% sure he couldn't get his necklace back.

Harry then pulled his necklace from his shirt. "They found it! Well...a security guy did, and he turned it into management. Guess some crazy girl in the crowd snatched it off of me." Harry said, and as he spoke, Louis tried to look excited, but inside he was starting to feel dumb. "Babe?"

Louis snapped out of the daze he had slipped into. "Hm? Oh! I-I'm really glad you got your necklace back. Weird how some girl would just take it." Louis got up from the table and walked into the living room. He picked up the box containing the necklace that was sitting on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch.

Harry followed, knowing something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I just feel a bit dumb now."

"Why would you feel that way?"

"Because." Louis looked down at the box in his hands. "Well I knew you were upset...and I didn't think management would actually have your necklace..." He took the new necklace out of the box and held it up to show Harry. "So, I got you another necklace...and I even had them engrave your name on it."

Harry took the necklace from Louis and looked at his name on the back. With a smile on his face, he moved himself closer to Louis. "It's beautiful Lou, but..."

"But what?"

Harry then slipped the necklace around Louis' neck and kissed him on the forehead. "But I like it better on you."

•

So now Louis wears a necklace with Harry's name on it. 


End file.
